Brian desesperado
by Helena Dax
Summary: Pssst, ¿has oído la última? A Brian Kinney le van ahora las mujeres. SLASH, algo crack.


**NdA** Esta es mi primera incursión en el fandom de QaF. La idea del fic es de Inefable; ella y Alma me convencieron para que escribiera esta historia y por eso se la dedico a las dos. Espero que os guste.

Los personajes de QaF no me pertenecen -aunque la verdad, tampoco sé de quién son- y este fic no me da ni para pipas.

**Brian desesperado.**

Siempre se dice que antes de la tormenta, antes del desastre, hay un último momento perfecto. Brian Kinney descubrió la verdad oculta tras estas palabras un jueves por la noche.

Hasta ese momento, nada en aquel día había hecho presagiar que el Apocalipsis estaba tan cerca. Por la mañana había ido a trabajar y había presentado una campaña nueva que había hecho a sus clientes mirarlo como a un dios –una mirada que Brian personalmente aprobaba y alentaba porque, ¿sinceramente? Era lo más próximo a un dios que podía ser un humano-. Había tenido un almuerzo agradable con una clienta y una tarde igualmente productiva de vuelta en la oficina. Después había ido un rato al gimnasio con los chicos, a casa a follarse a Justin, a cenar con Justin, Michael y Ben, a Babylon a bailar un rato y follarse a Justin de nuevo…. Un día completamente normal.

Estaban a punto de irse a dormir. Justin estaba en el lavabo, lavándose los dientes. Brian se había sentado en el sillón y estaba pegando un repaso a los canales porno de la tele por cable mientras se fumaba un porro de marihuana.

Fue simple casualidad. Un dedo deslizándose por el botón que no tocaba.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos y horrorizados en la pantalla mientras a su alrededor el universo de colapsaba sobre sí mismo y estallaba en mil pedazos.

-¡HOSTIA PUTA! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie tan deprisa que el cenicero cayó al suelo, rompiéndose con estrépito.

Justin acudió corriendo, aún con restos de pasta de dientes en la boca y el cepillo en la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, claramente preocupado.

Brian no podía hablar, sólo señalar la televisión. Tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo.

Justin frunció el ceño, miró la televisión y se le cayó el cepillo al suelo mientras retrocedía aprensivamente un paso.

En la pantalla, Brian estaba besando a una mujer morena con lo que parecía decidida pasión.

* * *

Mujeres Desesperadas. Un tal Gale Harold. Brian quería vomitar. Vomitar hasta no poder más y después ir a buscar a ese hetero asqueroso y matarlo con sus propias manos por atreverse a tener su cara y usarla para besar mujeres. ¡Mujeres! ¡Con su cara!

-Puede que ese tipo sea un hermano gemelo tuyo que se perdió al nacer –sugirió Justin, porque de verdad, a veces se notaba tanto que era _rubio_.

-Mi madre nunca ha perdido un jodido botón de una camisa, dudo mucho que perdiera un bebé –le espetó Brian, que estaba muy lejos de haberse recuperado de la impresión.

Justin le puso la mano en el hombro para consolarlo.

-No es tan grave, Brian. Sólo tenemos que evitar la Fox en las horas de emisión de la serie.

-¿Eso crees? –replicó Brian, quitándose la mano de encima-. ¿Y si lo ve la gente? ¿Y si van por ahí creyéndose que soy yo?

Justin lo miró con condescendencia.

-Lo dudo mucho. Y además… ¿por qué iba un gay a querer ver una serie sobre cuatro mujeres?

-Sale un hombre con mi cara. ¿Cómo no iban a querer verlo?

-Pero para saber eso tendrían que verla. Y como no lo saben, no van a verla.-Justin se desperezó-. Vamos, Brian… Son casi las dos de la mañana… Olvidemos que esto ha pasado, ¿vale?

Brian suspiró. Sí que era tarde y sí que estaba cansado. Pero no creía que pudiera olvidarse de eso con tanta facilidad.

Aun así, aceptó la propuesta de Justin. Y se lo volvió a follar.

A ver si así no tenían pesadillas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Brian entró en el Liberty con las gafas de sol y miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, fijándose en las expresiones de la gente. Más allá de la habitual lujuria, no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal. Nadie parecía estar preguntándose por qué llevaba una doble vida como actor. Ni siquiera Debby parecía estar al corriente, y eso que era la que más posibilidades tenía de ver la maldita serie.

Justin había prometido no decírselo a nadie y Brian sabía que cumpliría su promesa, aunque también era probable que lo usara para chantajearlo alguna que otra vez. Podía vivir con eso, sobre todo si era algún chantaje sexual. Y quizás Justin tenía razón, y nadie se daba cuenta de la existencia de ese tal Gale Harold. Brian se relajó un poco.

Fue un error.

* * *

Empezó poco a poco. Un codazo al verlo pasar, una mirada demasiado fija. Y aunque Brian estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención, sabía cuándo lo estaban mirando con deseo y cuándo lo estaban mirando como si fuera un bicho raro con dos cabezas. Y antes de darse cuenta, supo que lo sabían, que tenían que saberlo.

Por si tenía alguna duda, Emmett se encargó de despejárselas.

-Brian Kinney, ¿puede saberse qué hacías anoche en mi televisor besando a una mujer? –gritó en voz bien alta en medio del Liberty.

Brian lo habría matado allí mismo.

-Ese no era yo –contestó furioso, entre dientes.

Se estaban aguantado la risa. Esos malditos traidores que se hacían llamar sus amigos estaban descojonándose a su costa. ¿No se daban cuenta de que no era algo para tomarse a risa? ¿Que era una blasfemia, un ataque al orden establecido de las cosas? Hasta Justin estaba mordiéndose los labios, pequeño zorrón desvergonzado.

-¿No? –dijo Emmett, poniendo los brazos en jarras-. ¿Quién es? ¿Tu gemelo malvado heterosexual?

-Es un actor. Un actor idiota que se parece a mí, ¿vale?

Por supuesto, sabía que ellos no pensaban que fuera él. No eran precisamente unos genios, a excepción quizás de Justin cuando no se ponía en plan rubio natural, pero hasta ahí llegaban. Lo estaban haciendo para tocarle las narices.

-La verdad es que aún me duelen los ojos de verlo –dijo Michael, con expresión compungida-. Fue como en Superman 2, cuando Superman se arrodilla delante de Zod en su refugio del Polo Norte.

-Yo sólo me arrodillo para comer pollas –replicó Brian, que siempre había pensado que ser el más grosero de la habitación suponía un triunfo en sí mismo.

Ted lo miró con falsa preocupación.

-¿Seguro que no hay nada que quieras contarnos, Brian? Somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros.

Debbie escogió aquel momento para intervenir jovialmente mientras dejaba unas hamburguesas frente a ellos.

-Sí, Brian, si ahora te gustan los coños puedo presentarte a un par de chicas muy monas, ¿eh?

Claro que, ¿cómo ser el más grosero de la habitación cuando Debbie Novotny estaba en ella? Esa mujer haría sonrojarse a un estibador del puerto.

Brian comprendió que si se quedaba allí no habría manera de conservar la dignidad.

-Que os jodan –dijo, con toda la insolencia y el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir.

Y entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Los rumores eran una cosa extraña. La gente oía campanas en un sitio, rellenaba la información lo mejor que podía y ponía el chisme en circulación de nuevo. Lo que empezó como "hay un actor igual que Brian Kinney en una serie de televisión" fue distorsionado por el boca a boca hasta acabar más o menos en "A Brian Kinney le gustan ahora las mujeres". Y él no era precisamente una cara anónima en la comunidad gay de Pittsburgh, ni siquiera ahora, que Justin lo tenía un poco heterosexualizado, con todo eso de la casi-monogamia.

Ni comerse a Justin en mitad de Babylon podía hacer desaparecer los rumores.

Aquello era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. Bueno, exceptuando lo del cáncer de testículos y el cráneo partido de Justin. Suficientemente grave, en todo caso, para ahogar sus penas en alcohol, drogas y comida china de dudosa calidad.

-Brian, a ti nunca te ha importado lo que los demás pensaran de ti –dijo Justin un día, en un tono de voz que indicaba que quizás su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse.

-Porque pensaban que era un cabrón desalmado o un arrogante de mierda o cosas así. Cosas_ normales_. No un heterosexual.

Justin puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es más que un chisme estúpido. Pasará en cuanto aparezca algo nuevo de lo que hablar.

Brian estaba a punto de gruñir algo, pero la inspiración le golpeó como un rayo. Justin tenía razón. Tenía que darles algo nuevo de lo que hablar. Un glorioso plan se formó rápidamente en su mente, pero miró a Justin con expresión vacilante. No sabía si le gustaría. No, estaba bastante convencido de que no le gustaría. Era tan raro para eso de la fidelidad…Aunque por otro lado, a Justin tampoco debía de hacerle mucha gracia que dudaran de si estaban juntos o era sólo un montaje para no perder clientes en el Babylon.

Justin debió de notar su vacilación, porque se inclinó hacia él, echándole hacia atrás un mechón de pelo rebelde.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, Brian? –preguntó, usando ese tono suave y persuasivo que usaba cuando quería sonsacarle algo.

El mundo era de los valientes. Y de los que tenían mucha pasta. Él cumplía con las dos condiciones. No es que lo del dinero tuviera mucho que ver con aquel asunto, pero siempre era agradable pensarlo.

-Creo que es hora de recordarles a esos payasos quién es Brian Kinney.

* * *

El sábado por la noche, Babylon estaba de nuevo a reventar. Michael entró con Ben, curioso por saber qué era lo que Brian había planeado hacer para arrasar con las dudas referentes a su homosexualidad. A juzgar por el amontonamiento que había a la entrada del cuarto oscuro, su primera sospecha había sido cierta.

Justin estaba en la barra, tomándose tranquilamente una cerveza y Michael le hizo una señal a Ben para que le acompañara a hablar con él. Mientras se acercaban, la gente arremolinada cerca del cuarto oscuro prorrumpió en aplausos y gritos. Michael se dio cuenta de que Justin sonreía y movía la cabeza.

-Eh, Justin, hola.

-Hola, chicos.

-¿Es Brian quien está ahí dentro?

Justin alzó la botella de cerveza en una especie de brindis.

-Demostrando de una vez por todas que no hay nadie más maricón que él.

Ahora fue Michael quien sonrió, pensando que uno siempre podía contar con que las locuras de Brian siempre serían espectaculares, para bien o para mal.

-¿Cuántos lleva?

Justin rió.

-Acaba de terminarse al cuarto, así que habrá empezado con el quinto.

Ben intervino, boquiabierto.

-¿Ya se ha follado a cuatro?

-Su record está en cinco, pero entonces tenía veintidós años –dijo Michael, presentando el dato con el mismo aplomo con el que habría dicho quién era el villano en el quinto número del Capitán Astro-. No sé si podrá igualarlo, no sin Viagra, al menos.

-No, nada de Viagra –puntualizó Justin, al parecer preocupado por despejar dudas sobre la potencia sexual de su pareja-. Sólo las drogas normales.

Michael se rió entre dientes.

-Tengo que ver esto.

* * *

No sin esfuerzo, Michael consiguió colarse dentro del cuarto oscuro. Pero a pesar del gentío, no fue difícil encontrar a Brian.

En aquel momento, Brian, con los pantalones vaqueros medio bajados y el pelo sudoroso pegado a la frente, embestía rítmicamente contra un tipo musculoso. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus dientes se cerraban ferozmente sobre sus labios, probablemente para mantener el control y no correrse. El tipo musculoso no tenía esas preocupaciones, así que gemía con abandono, cada vez más rápido. Brian abrió los ojos, algo desenfocados, y después de un par de segundos descubrió a Michael entre el público.

-Eh, Mickey… ¿has venido a ver… cómo bato un record?

Había algo indomable y ferozmente alegre en Brian que siempre le hacía sonreír.

-Que se atrevan a llamarte heterosexual ahora, ¿eh?

-Sí… -dijo, con arrogancia.

Y entonces dio dos embestidas rápidas mientras giraba la mano con la que sujetaba la polla del tipo al que se estaba follando y éste se corrió con un gruñido, jaleado por el resto del público. Brian dio un paso atrás algo vacilante, como si las piernas le temblaran un poco y se secó el sudor de la frente. Su polla aún estaba completamente erecta, y mientras se cambiaba de preservativo, más por higiene que porque lo necesitara, miró a su alrededor con aire desafiante.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?

Michael se marchó cuando vio a un chaval joven ocupar el puesto libre alegremente. Estaban todos tan calientes por el espectáculo que probablemente no haría falta demasiado para que se corrieran, con lo cual era posible que Brian hiciera algo legendario aquella noche. Pero por otro lado, Michael había visto follar a su mejor amigo demasiadas veces como para encontrar el espectáculo interesante y, la verdad, había algo fundamentalmente estúpido en todo aquello.

Justin y Ben seguían en la barra. Michael observó al primero, preguntándose si estaba tan conforme con lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro como parecía. Pero su expresión no contenía ninguna traza de amargura; si había algo más, aparte de simple diversión, era cierta condescendencia, como si Brian fuera un chiquillo al que debía dejarse hacer el loco de vez en cuando.

-Hemos oído al quinto –dijo Justin-. ¿Cómo va?

-Al sexto se lo hace; no sé si aguantará hasta el séptimo.

-Bueno, creo que con seis habrá dejado suficientemente claro su orientación sexual.

-¿No te molesta? –preguntó Michael, que quería oírselo decir.

Justin lo miró como si hubiera dicho una locura.

-Me molesta mucho más oírlo gruñir todo el rato que él no besa mujeres. Sólo espero tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad en casa a partir de ahora. Y ya sabes… es Brian. Si no hiciera alguna cosa absolutamente absurda de vez en cuando empezaría a preocuparme.

Michael tuvo que echarse a reír. Justin y él no habían empezado con buen pie, pero tenía que reconocer que era la pareja perfecta para Brian.

* * *

Brian se folló al sexto. Y al parecer consiguió llegar al séptimo. Entonces salió del cuarto oscuro, ya con los pantalones puestos y rodeado de una multitud que lo vitoreaba y le daba palmadas en la espalda; después de mirar a su alrededor, Brian vio a Justin y a los demás y echó a andar hacia ellos con paso tambaleante. Justin se levantó del taburete y ladeó la cabeza con aire socarrón.

-Mi héroe…

La gente aún le seguía y Michael se preguntó si esperaban quizás que también se follara a Justin para redondear la noche. Pero Brian sólo abrazó a su amante, medio desplomándose sobre él. Michael se dio cuenta de que le susurraba algo al oído; después Brian se giró hacia la multitud aún con un brazo sobre los hombros de Justin.

-Y él… no es… ninguna tapadera.

Como si quisiera reafirmar lo que acababa de decir, se inclinó sobre Justin y le besó con cansada posesividad. Justin enredó los dedos en el pelo castaño de Brian, claramente feliz. Después, Brian se dejó caer en el taburete que había ocupado Justin y empezó a beberse una botella de agua que el camarero había dejado sobre la barra en cuanto lo había visto salir del cuarto oscuro. La gente se dio cuenta de que no, Brian no iba a follarse a su novio y empezó a marcharse, comentando aún la exhibición de homosexualidad del dueño de Babylon.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –le preguntó Michael a Justin, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

Justin tardó un segundo en contestar, pero al final lo hizo, con una sonrisa sabia en los labios.

-Que no ha besado a nadie allí dentro.

Sin esperar respuesta, porque en realidad no era necesaria, Justin se giró hacia Brian, que se estaba echando una segunda botella de agua por la cabeza y le pasó el brazo por la cintura para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Vámonos a casa, campeón.

Brian asintió, claramente exhausto todavía, y los dos se marcharon, sorteando a la gente que bailaba y se besaba en la pista.

-Se folla a siete tipos por una razón absurda y consigue hacer que su novio piense que es un romántico –dijo Ben, con una mezcla de incredulidad y admiración.

Michael asintió filosóficamente, mientras se acercaba la botella de cerveza a la boca.

-Ese es Brian.

**Fin**


End file.
